


All the Wrong Conclusions

by TopShelfOfficial



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 6+1 things fic, F/M, I typed a majority of this on my phone because I hate myself., OCs - Freeform, Plancemas Exchange., Post canon, Slow Burn, because that's just what happened., pinning lance, what a concept.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopShelfOfficial/pseuds/TopShelfOfficial
Summary: Six times Lance experienced Pidge's words and actions contradicting....
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

He felt petrified. Making the choice to leave the Juniberry Farm to Luis in the hopes of getting a position at the Garrison seemed much less intimidating compared to knocking on this door. However, he knew if he wanted to move towards that goal he had to do that. The last time he had been so hesitant about something was when Allura had returned.

_'And that wound up working out much better than you expected so what are you waiting for?'_ he motivated himself. He had finally worked up the nerve to raise his arm, only to be interrupted by a voice.

'You know my office hours don't start for another 20 minutes, right?' Pidge's monotone almost made him jump out of his skin.

'Yeah, I just figured you probably pulled an all-nighter again, and this way I would at least be helping, a little?' He attempted to banter. She didn't even bother looking at him, just proceeded to unlock her office. Her android, Chip, answered in her stead.

'Ever since I took on the role as her assistant, I have been assuring that she refrain from such poor work habits, so those 'all-nighters' are a much more rare occurrence.' Lance looked toward, in the vain hope that she would add a witty one-liner in response to that vain comment, only to remember that she didn't do that anymore. At least not in his presence. To this day, Lance couldn't understand what caused their relationship to deteriorate. The closest he could come to pinpointing the source was identifying the beginning. It was none other than the day after they sealed away the rift creature for good. Which confused him to no end, when up to that point they had grown closer than ever before. And now, only one year after that fateful day, they were even more distant then back when they were first assigned to the same team as cadets.

A sigh from Pidge interrupted his musings. 'Did you need something, or is standing around in other people's offices a new hobby of yours?'

In the past, he would have taken that comment as good natured ribbing. Now, he wasn't so sure.

'Uhm, so I've applied for a piloting job. Here. At the Garrison.' The only thing she did to indicate for him to continue, was slowly nod her head. 'And it turns out that there's a Test Pilot position open in your division.'

'I'm aware.'

'Yeah, obviously. Uhm, so Commander Iverson agreed to let me try out for the job, in consideration of my past as a Paladin, despite never finishing my training.' This finally made Pidge alert. 'That is provided I can pass the final exam in three weeks with the other graduating Pilots.'

Whatever outrage was about to emerge from her, visibly dissipated, as she went back to her indifferent tone. 'That seems fair, but I still fail to see why you needed to tell me this.'

'Uh, yeah. So I'm not so worried about the practical portion of the exam. I think, with I little practice, I should be able to pull off a more than decent score. The theoretical part however, well, that was always you and Hunk's strong suit more than mine. And since Hunk is going to be off-planet the entire Test Prep time, I was hoping if you weren't too busy...'

'No.' Her answer cut deeper than any wound ever inflicted on him.

'Wow, you barely let me finish.'

'Did you expect me to drop everything just to help you with Test Prep?'

'No, I just...'

'I'm an Adult now, Lance. I have deadlines, assignments, and other such responsibilities. I'm wasting time just by having this conversation.'

'Hey, I'm an Adult too! I understand having responsibilities. If you were too busy you could have just told me, no need to be condescending.'

'Then why are you still here? You've made your request, and I've responded. I think that leaves our business concluded.'

'Pidge just...'

'Goodbye, Lance.' He tries to come up with retort, but decides against in favor of walking out quietly. All things considered, this didn't go as bad as he imagined. It was much worse. At most he thought it was going to be extremely awkward, but not this vitriolic. He knew that they had grown distant, yet he had no idea that things were this bad between them. The only good thing that came out of that encounter, is that he was even more determined to get that job. Not for the glory, not even out of spite, but for the opportunity to find out why Pidge was this bitter against him. Even if they couldn't get back to being as close as they used to be, he was at the very least going to make amends. As far as he knew, the only way to do this was to become a constant part of her life again, and what better way to do this than working with her. With his new conviction, he headed to the Shirogane Aeronautics Library, fired up to get started on his studies.

'Ugggghhhhhhh!' Lance groaned into the text book he was currently reading. It was his third day at the Library, and he still had no grasp on where he should even begin with his studies. In fact, he felt like he knew even less than when he was first a cadet. 'This is hopeless. I'll never pass this exam, I'll never become a pilot again, and I'll never make up with Pidge.'

'I might not be able to comment on your last prediction, but perhaps with my assistance, we could prove your first two wrong.' The almost human voice of Chip suddenly spoke up, causing Lance to tip himself over. The child-like Android seemed unbothered by his reaction, and just calmly held out a large envelope towards him.

'Chip? Uhm, I thought Pidge was too busy to help. Did she change her mind?'

'Dr. Holt is still indisposed, but as merely an assistant I have considerably more free-time. Now if you would take this practice test I put together, I would greatly appreciate it.'

'But..., why..., I'm not even prepared to take any kind of test.'

'No doubt, if you have been using these mostly outdated information as your base curriculum. This test, is so I can more accurately prepare a lesson plan catered to your needs.'

'But...'

'The test will take 3 hours, so once you begin I will be leaving to take care of some other task. I will return once you time is up, with the confidence that you have used up all the time to complete the test to the best of your abilities. Remember, do not worry about making errors this time, as this is more of an assessment than a true exam. Unless I know the true extent of your knowledge, I won't be able to help you reach your fullest potential.

'Yeah but,...'

'Oh.' Chip paused as if he had realized something. 'I'm sorry, from the conversation you had with Dr. Holt, I was under the assumption that you required assistance in your studies. My Protocol is to make life easier for Dr. Holt, and her division by proxy, and since you are applying for a position within said division I naturally included you within my parameters. However, it has been pointed to me multiple times by people apart from Dr. Holt, that my attempts at assisting can be quite...overwhelming. So if I am being a nuisance, I apologize profusely. Just say the word, and I shall take my leave.'

'No, wait. I'm sorry. I really appreciate what you're doing, and I'm grateful for any help I can get. I'm just um, confused? I didn't think I would be getting any help at all.'

'Was nobody else willing to assist you with your studies?'

'Not exactly. I didn't really ask anybody else after Pidge. I might not have liked what she said, but she had a point. Everybody else here is busy with their own responsibilities, so asking them to take time out of their already busy lives to help me out would be a bit selfish. And technically Iverson offered to help, but even after literally going to war with him, he still kind of intimidates me.'

'That seems to be the most common feeling he inspires within people. So...?' Once again he holds out the envelope towards Lance, this time with a more eager expression on his face.

After getting up from the floor, he takes the envelope, and begins preparing his work space for the practice test. 'OK.' he says once he finishes. 'I'm ready.'

'Excellent!' Chip responds. He blinks rapidly before saying, 'Your timer has been set, and begins now. See you in three hours.'

He watches Chip leave for a bit, before thinking better of it and starting his test in earnest. Although he knows he probably won't do well, he is relieved that his chances of passing the exam had significantly increased now.

Lance predictably did abysmally on the practice test. Chip assures him that he did better than expected, however the expression on the Androids face doesn't inspire confidence. Yet the fact that he didn't give up on the spot, is reason enough to for him to not completely abandon his optimism. The following rigorous weeks are the busiest he has ever been, and considering that he had spent the last few years on a farm, that's saying something. However, between his study sessions with Chip and practicing in the updated flight simulator and/or Griffin and Kinkaid's aircrafts—that they graciously offered to let him use once or twice—he is feeling like he might have a decent chance. That is until the day of the exam. When he first goes in to the exam room, he is still feeling mostly self-assured, if slightly nervous. He finishes with a good 17 minutes to spare, and although he is not the first to put his pencil down, he wonders if he might have rushed through his answers without thinking about it hard enough. I tries to look through the test again with his remaining time, but the questions now only seem to make his head spin. Once they are dismissed, he feels much more anxious than he did at the beginning of the test. He is pleasantly surprised to see Chip waiting for him outside the exam room.

'I have noticed over the years since my activation, that the cadets tend to do worse on their practical exams when it follows the theoretical exam, as they are nervous about their results. So I have come to remind you that you have done really well on your last few practice exams, so I can guarantee that even if you don't have the highest results of this exam, you will most assuredly place in the upper percentile. So try not to worry about this exam for now, and focus on your flying.' He tells him as they walk towards the test site.

'Thanks, Chip. I really needed that. And thank for helping me out these past few weeks. I don't know where I'd be without you.'

'There is no need to thank me. After all, I was only doing what was best for Dr.Holt...!' Chip suddenly freezes up, as if he had said something he shouldn't have.

'Huh? How does my passing affect Pidge?'

'Oh, would you look at the time? I really must get going, other wise most probable important work won't be completed efficiently. GoodluckLanceexceptnotbecauseyoudon'tneeditbye!' After rushing out those last few words, Chip runs away without giving him a chance to respond. As he waits for his group to called, he has completely forgotten about worrying about his earlier exam, because he's busy puzzling over what Chip could have meant by that. The obvious answer is that Chip probably assessed that Lance's company would be good for Pidge in the long run, but a small part of him can't help but think, that maybe, just maybe, she was the one that put him up to this in the first place. For some reason, that little thought is enough to energize him throughout his practical exam. When he is done, he feels like that was without a doubt the best flying he has done since his days as a Paladin.

The results are posted the following week. He is relieved to find that the results for the theoretical exam were in the top percentile. However, somehow even he is surprised to find that he has the undisputed top score on the practical exam. The other graduates look towards him with looks of awe, envy, or a combination of both.

_'Huh, I wonder if this is what Keith feels like.'_ He thinks as he takes in this new reality. After unexpectedly cutting off his studies, an intergalactic war, and four stint as a farmer, Lance Serrano is finally an official Garrison Pilot.

'I believe Congratulations are in order.' The last voice he expected—despite his recent suspicions—says these words to him hours later, interrupting his alone time on the rooftop.

'Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, Pidge.'

'Please. Your much smarter than you give yourself credit for. I'm sorry I was so harsh when you asked for help. It's not that I could spare time, but I should have found a better way to tell you.'

'Hey, it's water under the bridge. Besides, you more than made up for it.'

'What do you mean?'

'You know, with Chip? And Test Prep?'

'Chip helped you?' She says, with genuine surprise in her tone.

'I thought you knew. He said something about doing what was best for you.'

'Ah!' she exclaims in understanding. 'It's a common misconception that most people think I have to give him a direct order for him to perform a task. But Chip has been working autonomously for a good few years now. He even has a standard salary. I don't know what he does with the money, since he doesn't have the same basic needs we do, he lives with me, and he's never told me about his hobbies, but I thought it would feel hypocritical to tell him that he can choose to live how he wants and then exploit him for free labor.'

'Oh,...' Was all he could say in response.

'What he probably meant, was that he had deemed you the best candidate for the test pilot position, but didn't want to admit that for plausible deniability, as he never discussed doing this with me, and I have told him multiple times to make sure he has the person in question's consent before working on their behalf.'

'I see. He did say something about being overwhelming. He's not in any trouble, is he?'

'No, I'll let it slide. After all, I would have been afraid to bring you up in conversation too, if I had been in his position after witnessing our argument.'

'Well, uhm, it's good to have that all cleared up. So, Veronica, and the others are taking me out for drinks to celebrate my success. Would you like to come along?'

'I...can't. I still have a lot of work to do, and only so much time to do it, before Chip forces me out of my lab. I just wanted start things of on a better note, you know. Now that we're going to be working together.'

'Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you around, Pidge.'

'Yeah, see around...Captain Serrano.' That is the first time someone has called him that, and despite knowing that he would be hearing people say that to him for a long time, he doubted that it would ever sound better than he it did right now.

-2-

Lance feels like an idiot. In a bid to make more friends after months of feeling left out, he had opted to organize the Annual Unit Retreat. Veronica tried to warn him off, and even though Pidge didn't comment on it when he told her about it, he distinctly remember her wincing. But, now he was here, missing his first Garrison Winter Ball as Captain, because he couldn't book a Ski Lodge. The less he thought about the scavenger hunt, and feast he was planning the better. He wishes that Hunk was here for the umpteenth time, as he feels as that he would have been much more qualified for something like this. And although his relationship with Pidge isn't nearly as hostile as it was when he first applied, he doesn't feel quite confident enough yet risk asking her for favors. Which is why he is slaving away in his office, going through Iverson's Rolodex instead of drinking Punch with his colleagues, and Intergalactic guests.

To make matters worse, he's beginning to grow tired, as evidenced by the fact that his sighs have been turning into yawns, and that he somehow managed to call a barbershop instead of a Ski Lodge.

_'Fine, just take a short nap and then back to work. I'm not leaving until I have a location.'_ He justifies to himself. He knows that if he tried to take this work home, he would no doubt fall for the temptation of his bed. So having a uncomfortable nap at his desk seems to be the lesser of the two evils.

When he finally awakes, he panics when he realizes that slept the night away. Only to be completely disoriented, when he notices that not only is he not at his desk, but he's not even in his own bed. In fact, he's in the Bed. One of the new myths he had learned about when he first started working at the Garrison, was Pidge's Lab Bed. Purchased as a prank gift from Matt, the Lab Bed, was the only reason Chip Allowed Pidge to pull all-nighters occasionally, and rumor had it that if you spent the night in it, whatever project you were working on would magically take care of itself. Lance had mostly laughed it off as some kind of wild urban legend, but considering his office was in an entirely different building than Pidge's Lab, he was beginning to question what he knew.

'The Magic is real...' he stated in amazement.

'Not quite, but I'm sure that's how it's going to be interpreted in its next retelling.' Pidge startled him.

'Whu...? Did Chip move me here?'

'Yes, and don't worry, he had my permission.'

'And was I...No, there is no I was able to do that in my sleep. Was Chip able to book a Ski Lodge?'

'Unfortunately, no.'

'Ah, Quiznack!'

'But if you had asked anybody, you would have known that no Ski Lodge on the entire planet will take us ever since the Gondola Incident.'

'But Iverson's Rolodex.'

'Iverson hasn't been in charge of planning the retreat since before Sendak invaded, and the fact that he has a Rolodex should have clued you in to that.'

'So, that's it. I ruined the Unit Retreat.'

'First of all, the retreat is not as big a deal as you think it is. And if my Lab Bed is magic, then managing the Unit Retreat is cursed. Literally nobody has been able to get it right the first three times.'

'I'll have to do this again?!'

'Not right away, but eventually. Also, stop freaking out. It's all handled.'

'...What do you mean by that?'

'I mean Chip and I have taken care of everything on your checklist.'

'Really?' he asked skeptically.

'It wasn't a long checklist, Lance. It's not that impressive.'

'So even though we are apparently banned from every Ski Lodge on the planet, you managed to book one?'

'No, I already told you we didn't book a Ski Lodge. But I was able to book a five star Holiday Resort in Cabo. I even managed to get a good deal, when I mentioned that at least two former Paladins would attending.'

'The scavenger hunt?'

'Matt, knows somebody in the area who agreed to set something up based on the specs I sent.'

'The feast?'

'Simple. Hunk'll do it.'

'Aha! I thought about that, but the guy's got waitlist that could encircle Jupiter. Also, he already took care of the Menu for the Winter Ball, and I didn't want to be the friend that took advantage of him like that.'

'Actually, his team was in charge of the menu, he only supervised it. Besides, it's tradition that Hunk prepares the feast, provided we make take care of accommodations for him and his family. He insists on this tradition. I had to reassure him that we weren't mad at him.'

'OK, wow, traveling arrangements?'

'Really Lance?'

'Fair enough...Thank you, Pidge.'

'Don't mention it. Besides, I mostly did it for myself.'

'I thought you didn't care about the retreat.'

'I don't, but I'm this close of having a scientific breakthrough that might even make Teleduvs obsolete. And if an avoidable issue, such as my best Test Pilot's misery over botching an glorified vacation, delays field testing, I am going to riot.'

'You...You think I'm your best Pilot?'

'Objectively, but let's be clear I'm only referring to this division.'

'Aww, Pidge!' In a manner similar to their previously mentioned friend, Lance wraps her in a bear hug. Pidge, vocally protests the entire time. Although this would have made him let go immediately twenty-four hours ago, today he can tell that it is out of embarrassment, than true outrage.

-3-

Ever since the retreat debacle, Lance noticed that his relationship with Pidge was significantly improving. True, it might still not have been back to what it used to be, but there was a noticeable contrast in their interaction ever since the retreat. For one, they joked around with each other again. Mostly, they would just exchange dad jokes/puns/corny jokes, with the intent of getting the other to groan. Regardless, it was a positive development and he couldn't be happier.

Another development from the Retreat is that he managed to get closer to his crew-mates, which had been his intention in the first place. As much as he had desired to fix his relationship with Pidge, he knew he couldn't just crowed her, so he had sought to engage the rest of his Co-workers. However, those consisted of scientists, who generally don't gell with him--Pidge and Hunk being the exceptions--Graduates, that made him feel old, and Kinkaid, the quietest of the MFE's. Despite having spent the better part of a war with him, and borrowing his aircraft for his exam preparations, he couldn't have told you one thing about the guy. But now, one scavenger hunt and one or two months later, they were having lunch together, along with a few Graduates--one human, two aliens--and two scientists, one being Pidge herself. Chip was there too, but he wasn't so much eating as he was disassembling an old machine Pidge had handed him. The usual kind of mealtime smalltalk was taking place, when somebody at the table turned the conversation to the upcoming holiday. 

'I just think it's so tacky.' Mansi, the human graduate complained. 'All the hearts, chocolates, and cutesyness, it's just so nauseating.'

'You're one to talk. You're literally sitting beside your boyfriend.' Z'Vhek countered, who had earlier bemoaned his single status.

'Yeah, but Tobor doesn't celebrate human holidays, so we never do anything for the ones I don't care about. It's one of the perks of dating him.' She responded as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand, causing the Puigian to blush. 

'I don't celebrate human holidays either, that doesn't nullify how much this one annoys me as someone unattached. I'd rather have a significant other to laugh at the tackyness, than be targeted by it. How do single humans deal with it?'

'Mostly by bitching about it, so way to acclimate to our society.' Pidge quipped, making Lance snort.

'Some people chose to celebrate other types of love, like familial, platonic, and the like.' Ryan supplied helpfully.

'You're just lucky that they only celebrate once a year here.' Dr. Park added. 'White chocolate still makes me shiver.'

'Did you not receive any?' Chip asked, momentarily distracted from his own entertainment. 

'No, I had the opposite problem.' This caused the entire table to laugh. _'Classic Choyoung.'_ Lance thought to himself as he recalled her past antics.

'On the topic of Valentines day, are we having the Mixer this year?' Dr. Park asked.

'What mixer?' Lance and the Graduates asked simultaneously. 

'Ah, right I forgot some of you are new. There's a Valentines Mixer the Garrison throws for the entire base. The only requirements are that you be on staff, single, or if you are in a relationship, be out of your honeymoon phase.' Dr. Park explained.

'I didn't know the Garrison had a Valentines event.' Lance commented. 'And trust me, I have the Garrison Social Calendar memorized.

'That's because the damn thing isn't official.' Pidge grumbled.

'Aw, don't be like that, Katie. You're basically the guest of honor of the Mixer.' Dr. Park teased.

'Don't remind me. Why do you insist on dragging me there every year?'

'But what would the Mixer be without it's resident heartbreakers?'

'I think you can break plenty of hearts without my help.'

This made her giggle, and Lance noticed that Ryan chuckled about that comment as well. Even Chip seemed to be smirking. Lance, however didn't quite understand what the joke was. Sure, he knew Dr. Park to be highly flirtatious, but he didn't understand how Pidge factored into this. True he didn't doubt that she had the capability to be a heartbreaker, particularly with her glow-up five years ago, but this was the first time he heard anything about her dating habits. Even when they were closer, it was never a topic of interest, after all they had been to busy doing something fun. Before he could ask for more details, the Graduates started asking more about the Mixer, Z'Vhek seemed particularly interested at the prospect of shedding his singledom, and soon the discussion devolved into making arrangements for said event. By the time they had all agreed on a location, lunch time was over. Lance asked Ryan more about it as they made their way to the hangar.

'Personally, it's my favorite part of the entire night. It originally started out as a speed-dating event, and the only reason Pidge agreed to attend, was to even out the numbers, but even then she was reluctant about it. You know how private she is about her love life, so you can imagine that seeing in such an environment was bound to be interesting in end off itself. However, what nobody had expected was how she would actually respond. She would either be immensely intimidating, or just downright savage. To this day, nobody has been able to get a date with her at the Mixer, but that never stops at least some poor fool trying their luck anyway. Me and Nadia have a pool going on how many actually manage to ask her out in the first place. Trust me, it's something you won't want to miss.'

'...Yeah, it definitely sounds intriguing.' Lance said noncommittally. He didn't understand why, but as he had listened to Ryan's explanation, something inside of him had seized in him. For intents and purposes this would be the perfect opportunity to rid himself of the stigma as Allura's ever pining Ex. And yet, even the thought of someone attempting to flirt with Pidge made him queasy. As much as his emotions confused him, he was sure that if even the thought was making him this uncomfortable, then seeing it in action was bound to be torture. Or maybe he was overthinking all this. Perhaps he needed to confront this new and irrational feeling would help him understand it.

It was one and a half hour into the Mixer, and Lance was safely in his apartment. He had decided not risk confronting this new emotion. Something told him that nothing good would come of playing with fire like that. Admittedly, it was a tad lonely, but it was better than potentially starting a fight. Besides, he was not particularly in the mood to flirt, even though he was curious if his methods had become. A text notification interrupted his musings. 

> 17-02-XXXX 20:07 Pidgey:
> 
> Hey, mind if I drop something off at your place?

'Huh?' Lance exclaimed as he read the message.

> 17-02-XXXX 20:08 Me:
> 
> What about the Mixer? Shouldn't be there right now?
> 
> 17-02-XXXX 20:08 Pidgey:
> 
> Don't worry about that. So can I come or not?

Lance contemplated his answer for a few minutes. As random as her request was, something about her dismissive to the dreaded event made him feel excited. However, he was suddenly worried about displaying too much enthusiasm at the prospect at her visiting his place for the first time. 

> 17-02-XXXX 20:13 Me:
> 
> If you insist. You need directions?
> 
> 17-02-XXXX 20:13 Pidgey:
> 
> Nah, Chip has access to the Garrisson Database. He knows where everybody lives, but won't release that information unless we have permission to know it. So I was just asking so he'd finally give me the address. :P Be there in 20.

After getting that message, he instantly sprang up to make some order in his apartment. True, he was neat person in general, but he had this need to give her a good impression. When she got there, he was thrown for a loop, when it found her and Chip carrying snacks, games, cheesy monster movies and her portable projector.

'Surprise! The thing I'm dropping off is a good time. Shut up, Lance.' She said as she marched into his living room, like she owned the place.

'I didn't say anything.' he said in amusement.

'I know how your mind works, Captain Serrano, so that was a preemptive "Shut up."'

'Fair enough. So, why are you here instead of at the Mixer?' He asked as he helped her set up.

'Well apart from the fact that I hate going there every year, and that I lied about having made plans already. I figured that since you weren't doing anything either you would be the perfect Alibi partner.'

'Then why didn't you ask me to do this in advance?'

'I was trying to avoid starting any rumors. You know what big gossips everybody there is. Plus, I kinda just came up with this part of the plan last minute.'

'Oh, well thanks for picking me to be your partner in crime.'

'Whatever, I just needed a partner for Co-op mode, and Chip can't play video games.'

'It's true, my ocular settings don't function like organic eyes, therefore I can't perceive visual media in the way required to engage in recreational past-times. I can watch movies, but I prefer period pieces.' He chimes in as he lays out the various snacks they had brought along on his Coffee Table.

Once they are done with the set up, Chip gets up to take his leave.

'Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us?' Lance asks as the Android makes his way to the door. 

'Don't worry about leaving me out. I was just killing some time until I could go bird watching.'

'You're bird watching at 8:30pm?'

'He likes owls.'

'OK then. Don't let me hold you back. Have fun then.' He said as the Android walked out the door.

'Likewise!' Chip responded, and Lance could have sworn he winked as the door shut. 

They started the night with some gaming and then started up on one of the older movies, once the competition got too heated. It was almost like things were back to the way things were, and couldn't have had a better night. He couldn't keep his eyes of her, as she laughed at the cheap costumes and victim girl number 3's awkward screams. He didn't even seem to mind when she dripped queso on his futon.

 _'Holy Shit, I'm in love with her!'_


	2. Chapter 2

-4-

Being in love with Pidge was a unique experience. With his fast infatuations, including Allura, he was very vocal and blatant about his attraction. Now, he was content to just be around her, without making any decorations. Not that he didn't want to be with her, however, he was not sure how she felt about him, and didn't want to risk rocking the boat over his emotions. Also, despite readily admitting to himself how he felt, he was not entirely sure how deep his emotions ran. He didn't think it was worth it to blow up their current relationship for something fleeting. Therefore, he told nobody. Not his family, not Kinkaid, not even Hunk. After all, what point was there in sharing this new development if probably nothing would come of it?

It was the second Garrison Winter Ball of Lance's career, and he still found himself quite smitten with Pidge. The fact that they had taken to having more hangout sessions since that weekend in February probably didn't help things, but he couldn't really complain either. As tense as those sessions could get with all his unsaid feelings hanging between them, there was a primal part of him that enjoyed having her to himself. Even now, as he watched her talk shop with some other scientists, he couldn't help but wish that they were by themselves, just gorging themselves on junk food and trying to one up each other in one of her games.

_'Wow, yearning for a private gaming session than a fancy shindig like this? I must really have it bad.'_ He thought to himself fondly, as he watched her and said group of scientists laugh over something most definitely too nerdy for him to understand. He decided at that moment, that he should probably go and mingle himself, instead of staring at the object of his affections like a creep. He scanned the room, in hopes of finding Hunk to catch up with, when his eyes happened upon the last person he had expected to see that evening. Perhaps two or three years ago he would have hesitated to approach his Ex, but now his steps didn't even falter as he approached the Altean Monarch. 

'Hey, fancy seeing you here, Your Majesty.'

'Please Lance, you don't need to speak formally with me. We're friends, at least I hope so.'

'Of course we are. What made you think otherwise?'

'Well, when you didn't attend last Deca-Pheob, I couldn't help but wonder if you were avoiding me.'

'Oh, no no. I was busy trying to put together our Unit Retreat. Trust me, not taking on that nightmare voluntarily again.'

'And it had nothing to do with me? Not even a little?' 

'I wasn't lying back then. I am glad you didn't try to resume our relationship. I had some time think about it while you were gone, and while I don't regret dating you, I realized that we probably wouldn't have lasted too long if you hadn't...left in the first place.'

'Then,...do the markings bother you.'

'I'm not going to lie, it does sometimes still throws me for a loop when I seem them in a Bathroom mirror. And its annoying having to explain to people for the umpteenth time that I am not Altean. But, I've kinda gotten used to them. Besides, it's not like I can do anything about them.'

'But you could.'

'What?'

'Or I should say, I could. So, would you like me to remove them?'

Before he could even contemplate an answer an unfamiliar voice butted into their conversations. 

'Will you look at that, you guys got caught under a mistletoe!'

True enough, when the two of them looked up the accursed plant was hanging above them. By the look of the expression on Allura's face, she had become familiar with this human tradition since her return. 

'We don't have to do anything.' 

'It's fine. Tradition is tradition, right?'

'Yeah, but you're a guest and you shouldn't have to be forced to do something that you are uncomfortable with.'

'You're over-thinking this, Lance. Here.' She kissed his cheek quickly. 'That should suffice, no?'

'Oh, come on! You call that a kiss?' The voice, which belonged to a cadet, called out. Lance was about to retort to the kid, only for him to start chanting. 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

To both their horror, some other cadets started picking up the chant. He tried to tell them off, but that just seemed to incense them more. 

' **KISS! KISS! KISS! KI...** '

'Richardson, has your eggnog been spiced?'

Her voice wasn't too loud, yet it was powerful enough to cut through the chaos. The cadets slinked off until only the instigator was left. 

'Well, Richardson?' Pidge insisted, in a voice Lance knew from experience was deadly.

'...Of course It's not spiked. Because I am underage...' The instigator, aka Richardson, answered sheepishly. 

'Really? Because I was about to give you a pass for this display of unruly conduct.'

'I didn't...'

'Are you really going to stand there and tell me that I didn't just witness you mouthing off at not only your superior, but intergalactic royalty? Both of whom had fought to protect and save the Galaxy, and one who is practically a deity?'

Allura was about to comment but Lance stopped her by saying, 'Trust me, you don't want to get in between this.'

'Well, Richardson?'

'...'

'Walk away now, and this doesn't go in your permanent record.'

'But I didn't even...!'

'Desperate for a court martial, Richardson?'

'...No, Dr. Holt.'

'Then you know what to do.'

And just like that, Richardson stomped off. However, as he passed by he could hear him mutter, '...I was just doing him a favor, you frigid bit...' making Lance burn with indignation. 

He was about to call out to the little punk, only to have a little tug on his arm stop him. He turned around to see Pidge shaking her head in despondence. 

'He's not worth it Lance. Besides, he's probably been traumatized enough for the night.'

'Do you have any idea how he was talking about you?'

'Whatever he said, I can almost guarantee you, at this moment, some other cadets are saying something much worse.' She said with an indifferent shrug. 'Besides, I didn't come here to start a fight, I just wanted to say my goodbyes.'

'You're leaving already? But we barely got to talk.' Allura said with pout.

'I'm sorry, I am just exhausted from all the networking. Plus after this episode, I am sure my presence is bringing the mood down for all the cadets. Do you want to meet up for brunch before you leave Tomorrow?'

'I suppose that will have to do. Good night, Pidge.' 

'Good night, Allura. Merry Christmas, Lance.'

'Wait! Let me walk you to your car.' Lance insisted. With a quick goodbye to Allura, he caught up with Pidge. Once they were outside their casual conversation changed topics.

'You shouldn't have to leave, just because of some disrespectful brats.'

'If your motive to was to comfort me, then I assure you I'm fine. I've made my peace with being the unfavorite instructor.'

'But you only hold lectures once every quarter, how can you be the unfavorite. Besides even when I was a cadet I never talked that way about my superiors. In fact, I'm pretty sure nobody did.'

'Really? Because I distinctly remember someone referring to Iverson as an "Enourmous Tool".'

'Pfft, no way. That never happened.'

'I swear I am telling the truth.'

'OK, then who said it? Kieth? Oh wait, that does sound like something he would say.'

'Actually, it was me.'

The two of them broke out in laughter. 

'But honestly, what that kid said was inexcusable.'

'Eh, kids say stupid shit all the time. And it's not like he had the guts to say it to my face. So considering how much I had emasculated him already, I think I can let him have this one time. Knowing Richardson he is bound to get himself into some kind hot water sooner rather than later.'

'That's another thing. Where does he get off making comments about your relationship status.'

'It's cause the student body collectively decided that my problem must be that I don't get laid. But it's not their fault that they came to this conclusion. No of my dates have developed to the 'Bring to Workplace' status, and I don't date co-workers as a rule.' 

'...You don't?'

'Yeah, I just figured it wasn't worth the hassle. Too distracting.'

'For you?'

'Don't be ridiculous. For them. You know how focused I can get with projects. My absences would be taken personally.'

'What about me?' Lance blurts out, to his horror.

'...What about you?'

'I just mean...someone like me has known you for long time. I know how you work, and I don't take it personally when you get too busy.'

'Well I'd have the opposite problem with you. Your emotions would make you useless at your job.'

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

'I've seen what you're like when you're in love, Lance. No offense, but you have a habit of losing yourself in the people you're infatuated by, neglecting your own interests and sometimes well-being.'

_'Ouch, she's not sugarcoating that one.'_ He admitted to himself. 

'Well, my last relationship was ages ago and I've matured since. For all you know, I could be in love with someone right now.' He took a risk by saying. 

They stopped as they reached Pidge's ride. 'So you're saying that you can be keep a healthy work/balance. You?'

'Face it. If we were to date, you would be the one distra...Ahh!' Before he could process what was happening, Pidge's right hand was pulling down by his collar. She kissed him close enough to his lips to make his heart stop. After a few seconds she let go off him, and he just managed to keep himself from falling over.

'See? That wasn't even a real kiss, and you're already acting stupid.'

'I...Uh...Huh?'

'Merry Christmas, Lance.' She said as she got into her car, with a smirk on her lips. All he could do as he watched her drive off was think about how doomed he was.

-5-

Lance felt like a teenager again, in the worst way possible. Except, even as a teenager he wasn't this awkward. He yearned to be in Pidge's presence but also feared saying or doing something stupid in front of her. They're hang-outs had dramatically decrease because he didn't want to risk his twitchy behavior giving him away. However, he didn't want to give Pidge the impression that he was avoiding her either, so he had taken up more hours. Anytime someone lamented about needing free time, Lance was the first to volunteer to take over some shifts. And when there were no extra shifts to take over, he would find something to do. Whether it be running small errands, sparring, finessing his sharpshooting, or just jogging around the premises; Anything he could do to keep his mind from wandering, he was willing to do.

It didn't take long for people to notice that something was up. To Lance's horror, Pidge was one of the first to try and say something. Whenever this would happen, he would rush to find some way to change the subject. Before long she stopped trying. However, she wasn't the only one who noticed. 

'You don't have to do this. You've already taken over my last three shifts, and you still haven't asked me to sub in for you. I don't need the day off that badly.' Z'Vhek tried to dismiss.

'But aren't you enjoying all those dates you got to have with your boyfriend?'

'Yeah, but you look like you haven't slept in days. Besides, I could always ask someone else to switch shifts with.'

'But why bother someone else, when I am perfectly willing.'

'Lance, seriously. Get some sleep.' the young Galra said as he rushed off.

'OK, fine. I'll just find someone else that needs free time.' 

For some odd reason, nobody was willing to trade with him anymore. In fact, he could hardly find someone that was willing to give him any errands. So he increased his physical training in response. One day, as he was readying himself for another bout of Jogging, Ryan decided to join him. In the middle of their first lap, he started up a conversation.

'Are you going to tell me why your working yourself so hard, or will I have to force it out of you?'

'It's nothing! I just....you know, I've been out of the Garrison for so long, I'm just making up for lost time.'

'And if this was one week in, I might have believed you, but it's been a year so excuse me if I don't buy that.'

'Well, I don't know what to tell you, because I have no other reason for doing this.'

'Lance, have you looked in a mirror lately.'

'Ryan...'

'Because you look awful. And apart from, your flying has been sloppy. All these extra shifts and excessive training are doing more harm than help. Just who are you trying to prove yourself to.'

'I'm not trying to prove anything! I just...Just...'

Suddenly speaking felt increasingly difficult. In fact, everything just felt so heavy. The last thing he remembers is Ryan yelling something as he holds on to his shoulders.

For a while he can't make heads or tails of his surroundings, just a lot of voices speaking frantically over him. He tries to respond often, but finds it too exhausting for some reason. After some time, things become a little easier, but not by much. Everything looks hazy and dreamlike, and he still can't recognize his surroundings. He can speak, but still takes a lot of effort, so he only says things if he deems them really important. The only thing he seems to recognize is Pidge. Dear, sweet Pidge, who cools him down when it feels too hot, or bundles him up when he feels chilly, and feeds him tasty soup. Sometimes she makes him take pills, which he doesn't like as much, but she's so pretty that he doesn't mind as much. All in all, this not such a bad state to be in.

'I always want this...' he mumbles with all his might.

'What do you mean?' She asks like a perfect angel.

'I want you with me. Always.'

'Uhuh.' Is all she responds. For some reason, this doesn't sit well with him. He thought her reaction should be more dramatic, after all he just said something really profound. Maybe she didn't understand.

'I mean, I like it when you are here. Because you're cute, and I always want to kiss you. And you are so nice to me now. But I also like it when your not nice. No, I don't like it, but I like you. I really, really...' He yawns, unable to form anymore words, but he feels he got the gist across. 

She still doesn't respond, but she does put her hands on his face, which feels really good. 

'I think it's about time you took another nap.' She finally says. This really upsets him, as napping means he doesn't get to see her, however he can already feel himself falling asleep even as he tries to resist. He tries to say one last thing before he goes under, yet can't even recognize what he says.

When Lance wakes up this time, he's considerably more clearheaded. He realizes that he's in his room, but can't remember how he got there. Suddenly little snippets of the past few days bombard him, leaving him flushed with embarrassment.

'Ugh, no, no!' He groans in dismay, as he buries himself within his blanket. 'Please be a fever dream, please be a fever dream, please be a fever dream...'

'Lance?' An all to familiar voice calls out.

'I'm not here!' he responds on impulse, instantly berating himself for giving himself.

A few seconds later Pidge, wearing casual clothes and looking bedridden, enters his room. A relieved smile grows on her face as she sees him huddled under the covers.

'Hey, how are you doing.'

'I want to die.' he complains, making her snicker.

'Well, you sound a little less slurred, so unfortunately you're wish won't be granted.'

'Please don't make fun of me. I don't think I've ever been this mortified.'

'Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get over it on your vacation.'

'What vacation?' 

'The one you are being assigned as soon as you've recovered. And don't even try to decline, it was an order from Iverson, and I agree. And, I can't help but feel responsible.'

'Why would you feel responsible? I was the one who got myself sick.'

'Yeah, but you were trying to avoid me right? Sure we were still in working together, in fact, this is the most I've seen of you at work ever. But, we don't hang out outside of work anymore, and I know you didn't want to talk about it before, but maybe now that it's come to this, you can tell me what I did wrong.'

'Nothing!' He shouted as he threw his blanket aside. 'If anything I...' It was only then that he noticed, that he had taken hold of her hands. Ironically, he now wished he was more in his feverish state, as he seemed to be more honest then. 'I...I'm just working through some personal stuff. But I swear, none of this is your fault.'

'Are you sure?'

'I promise.' he reassures her, moving a stray hair out of her face. 'Besides, I should be the one apologizing. Putting up with my sick self, and my nonsensical ramblings.' 

'No, that was actually entertaining. I've never seen you so out of it. I never thought I would have to remind you of all people that I'm not interested in dating co-workers.'

'...Why would you think that.'

'Well obviously because...' Pidge seemed to notice something odd in the way he was looking at her, and whatever it was caused her to abruptly break off her sentence. For a few seconds none of them did anything. Lance debated within himself if he should make a move or not. Before he could make up his mind, Pidge got off his bed.

'I really should get going, I have a mountain of reports I've been putting off no thanks to you. I'm glad you're finally getting better.'

'Pidge wait,...'

'Try to get your personal stuff sorted on your vacation. I need you back to your old self, if I'm ever going to get back on schedule.' And just like that, she was gone.

After a few seconds of silence, Lance burst out into hysterical laughter. He finally had an answer to his dilemma. He was never a romantic option with Pidge, as she only seemed to value him in the context of her projects. Even if that weren't the case, as a co-worker, that made him persona-non-grata on the dating scene so any prospective efforts in wooing her would have been pointless. Once again, he had fallen in love with someone out of his league who had no interest in him, and seeing how that worked out the last time, he knew what course to take this time. It didn't make him feel any better.

-6-

Lance doesn't remember ever feeling this miserable on a Vacation. Of course, this is the first time he's gone on a Vacation unwillingly, so maybe its to be expected. If it were up to him, he would be wallowing in his room for the entire month, but the powers that be seemed to have anticipated this, and have therefore have scheduled an intergalactic tour down to the very last second. However, none of the new locations, or the familiar people seem to be able to bring him out of his funk. He's unimpressed by Shiro's tour of the Eastern Chapter of the Galaxy Garrison; Doesn't register any of the delicious flavors of Hunk's new recipes he samples on his cruise on Balmera X-95-Vox. He doesn't even blink at Keith's awkward new haircut. (Although the thought him scratching at space-lice, the reason for the drastic, does bring a small smile to this face. All he can seem to think about is his heartbreak, his anger that he was still heartbroken, and his desire to somehow undo everything. The last leg of the journey appears to be New-Altea. On his second day there Allura takes him out on a spa-day. Like all Altean things, it is a thousand times more intense than its human equivalent, but even that barely phases him. They are currently in recovering in some silky robes in what seem to be high-tech beach chairs, sipping on some cold juniberry juice. Or to be specific, Allura is sipping on the cold beverage, Lance has barely touched his. 

'So how are you feeling?'

'Sore.'

'Oh, sorry, the last time I took some humans on this treatment, they barely made it past the first part. I thought I had considerably lessened the uh...severity of the activities. Perhaps, I could use some pointers.'

'...Was I a bad boyfriend.'

'Uhm,...That was unexpected. Well, I would have to say not necessarily.'

'I knew it.'

'No, please don't misunderstand. It's not that I think you're a bad person, I just think we're not suited for each other.'

'I know that, but other than that, why was I a bad boyfriend?'

'You weren't a bad boyfriend, our timing just wasn't right and we weren't meant for each other.'

'Why do you keep bringing that up!'

'I'm sorry, I'm just trying to find a way to discourage you from asking me out again.' 

'Whose asking you out?!'

'Well, you keep asking about our relationship, so what else am I supposed to think?!'

'I don't care about our relationship! I've been over it since before your return. In fact, it's the last thing on my mind now that I'm...' He finally stops screaming as he realizes what he's said aloud and what he was about to say. Allura is astonished to say the least. 

'Now that you're what, Lance?' she asks, also considerably less heated.

He sighs and puts his hands upon his face before he finally admits. '...Since I'm in love with Pidge.'

'Oh.' Is all she says in response, well and truly flummoxed.

'What? Is it really that surprising that I like her?'

'No, I just really didn't see it coming. I always got the impression that you saw her as a sister. But now that I think of it, the way you chased after her at the Winter Ball should have clued me in. Ugh, I must seem so conceited to you.'

'Pssh, no. I barely realized I had feelings for her until that year. And for a while that was enough. But now, things have gotten out of control with my emotions, and I don't want it to ruin our friendship. But that fear made me do something stupid, and now that I know that its never going to happen my feelings should be cooling off, but instead I just feel miserable, and if I can't get to normal by the time this vacation is over things will only get worse and...'

'OK, OK slow down. Have a drink of Juniberry Juice.'

He does as instructed, and finds to his surprise that unlike the last Altean Beverage he tried, it was actually nice.

'Now, let's break this down. Why do you think it won't work out with you two?'

'Because she doesn't date co-workers, she told me as much.'

'But did she ever say she wouldn't date you specifically.'

'Allura! Why are you trying to give me false hope?'

'Pardon me, but if I had to guess that one of you had feelings for the other, I would have guessed the opposite based on my observations.'

'Wha..what observations?'

'You know, how protective she was of you. The way she would role her eyes every time you flirted with someone, present company included.'

'That doesn't mean anything. Everybody was annoyed at my flirting, and besides I was protective of her too.'

'Yes, and now your in love with her.'

'That...I...It's not...'

'Look, perhaps I was wrong, but even if I was, why is it so important for you to get over her so quickly? You can't help how you feel.'

'I just...I don't want to be a burden on her. I feel like I keep on messing up, and more often than not she had to bail me out of my own mistakes whether indirectly or not. Sometimes I don't even know if I really love her, or if I am just projecting onto her because I'm sick of being lonely. Either way, It's not fair to her to expect her to like me just because I caught feelings. It wasn't fair to you either.'

'Oh, Lance.' She says as she puts a comforting arm around him. 'The way you felt about me has nothing to do with how you feel about her. You said it yourself, you've been over me for ages. What ever feelings you've developed for her are entirely organic.'

'Yeah, but that still doesn't help me get over her now.'

'And why does it have to be now?'

'Be serious.'

'I am! Of course, I'm not saying you should be in love with her for the rest of your life; If it's not meant to be, it isn't. However, don't try to force yourself to get over her either. Just give yourself time to let the feelings fade.'

'But what if I don't want them to fade?'

She sighs as she leans her head against his shoulders. 'I honestly don't know, Lance. Emotions are difficult. I don't have any romantic feelings for you either, but I still feel a bit discomfited every time I see those marks on your face.'

'Oh yeah, at the Ball you asked me if I wanted to get rid of them. I never did give you an answer.'

'So, have you made up your mind?' This makes Lance chuckle.

'No need to ask which answer you're hoping for.'

'Can you blame me? How would you like it if here was a neon-sign above my head reading "This is your Ex"?'

'Good point. Honestly, I could go either way. I barely even remember how I looked without them, so after all these years, it would be weird to not see them in my reflection. On the other hand, getting rid of them would go a long way at the whole ridding me of the whole "heartbroken jilted lover." reputation that's following me.'

'Which you ironically are now.'

'Please, I was never her lover.'

'Not with that attitude.'

'Allura...' he groans bemusedly. 

'I'm sorry. But let's not mince words. Do you want to get rid of them or not?'

'...could I get a shark swimming in Lava on my back instead?'

'Lance!'

'I was just asking.'

Once again, he hesitates in front of Pidge's office door. He doesn't know how to act around her, but he knows he has to face her eventually, as he will be going back to working with her now that he's back from his Vacation. However, that doesn't make it any easier to confront his feelings either. He finally gathers the courage to knock on her door. 

'Come in.' She calls neutrally.

The usual sight of Pidge poring over some code or another, surround by general disarray greets him. She's breathtaking, and he almost wants to run away. He braces himself instead and begins his prepared statement.

'I just wanted to let you know, that I am back from my Vacation, and I'm ready to get back in action.'

'Did you get your personal stuff sorted.'

'Not exactly. But I got it under control. I won't let it get out of control I guess.'

'Fine. But I'll have you know, that I have given Chip permission to intervene if you should display such erratic behavior again.'

'Fair enough...I...' He wants to say he missed her. 'I'll get out of your way.'

'Hey Lance.' she calls before he shuts the door.

'I'm glad you're back.'

'R-really?'

'Yeah, the walls in your apartment are wider which gives my projector a larger frame. Plus the acoustics are better.' She looks towards him with an impish smile. And just like that, things are fine. Sure, he still yearns for her, but he's reminded that they were great friends first. The things he loves about her are the things that made them click so well in the first place, and just because his feelings had changed, didn't mean everything else had to. Would it suck when she eventually got into a relationship? Big time. Would a small part of him always feel forlorn as long as he held these feelings? Absolutely. Was he worried that he would be in this state for the rest of his life? Without a doubt. Yet, if he could see her smile like that everyday, it would be more than worth it. So if maintaining her happiness meant not being with her, then he would put up with it.

'Wait, are your marks gone?'

'Yeah, pretty weird right? I thought it was about time to get rid of them. I'm still getting used to having an empty face again, but you should see what I've got on my shoulder blades now.' He jokes.

To his delight she actually laughs. 'Maybe some other time. But I really should get back to work.'

'Right, say no more. I...I'll see you later.'

'Uhuh.' she answers distractedly. He takes one last fond look at her, before making his way towards the hanger.

~1~

It has been about three years since that fateful day. His feelings for Pidge have yet to change. In fact, despite experiencing her in dating occasionally, he thinks they have only grown stronger. He's only told three more people about it. Hunk, his oldest friend and Ryan his closest co-worker, he told willingly. Veronica found out by accident, and after swearing not to tell the rest of the family he gave her more details. It's helped to have some people to vent to, although he could do without their meaningful looks, and 'helpful' advice sometimes. He is proud to say that his actual relationship with Pidge is better than ever. Not only do they regularly game or watch notoriously bad movies together, but Pidge is even willing to confide her most private thoughts to him. Apart from his feelings towards her, he is also comfortable with doing the same. Sometimes he has to catch himself from starring at her too long, but all things said, he is content with his place in her life.

'You doing anything on Friday?' She asks one day, as they are going over some specs for a new spacecraft.

'Not as far as I know. Why what's happening on Friday?'

'Nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to come to my place.' She says nonchalantly. It's rare that they hang out at her place, but not unusual. Sometimes, she prefers to watch movies at her place. 

'Sure, I'll ride with you after work.'

'Actually, could you come by around six?'

'Huh? Since when do we have specific start times for our hangouts?'

'I just need to prepare some stuff before you get there.'

'What kind of stuff?'

'The stuff you'll find out about when you get there, now are you in or not?' She snaps.

'Sorry, yeah I'll swing by at six. Do you...uh...need me to bring anything?'

'No, I'll take care of everything.'

'OK, if your sure.' He concedes. This seems to satisfy her immensely. Lance on the other hand, can't help feeling confused by the exchange. It wasn't an argument per se, but it was just...off somehow. The rest of the days pass without anymore such events, and before he knows it, it's Friday evening. At 6:02 he knocks on her door.

'Come on in. I'm in the bathroom.' Is the only response he gets. After recovering her spare key from its hiding place, he does just that. He didn't know what to expect from this night, but candle lit decorations is the last thing he expects. Hell, most of the time it's a miracle to see her place cleaned up. Yet here is in Pidge's apartment, surrounded in candles that smell like sandalwood. Even the dinning table is nicely set with what looks like a mouthwatering Lasagna and... _'Are those garlic knots?'_

'So, what do you think?' he hears her say from behind him. 

'I think I'd like to know whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..........' If the romantic-seeming layout of the apartment was enough to confuse him, then seeing Pidge is enough to stop his higher brain activity. Not only is her hair done more elaborately than the high-buns she usually wears to formal event, but the dress she's wearing ought to be outlawed. It's a dark green, strapless and sleeveless, and stops two centimeters above her knees. It even has one of those slits running up her right thigh, which makes Lance whimper internally. 

'Is it too much?' Pidge asks, shyly indicating his future cause of death.

'Yes! I mean I wish it covered le...I MEAN IT'S TOO SMA...!' he can feel the steam leaving his head as he continues to stumble over his words. '...You look amazing.' He finally spits out.

'Oh, thanks.' She answers with the most adorable blush. 'So uhm, are you ready to eat.'

'Yes.' He answers rapidly, although he can't tell if he's talking about the dinner or Pidge.

All throughout their meal, Lance is on edge. It's bad enough that Pidge is sitting beside him in that sinful get-up, but she keeps on accidentally brushing up against him, causing him to malfunction. He hasn't even touched the wine, because he doesn't trust himself to become inebriated when she's so tempting. 

'Is the Lasagna alright?' She asks after a few minutes. 

'Hmm? Oh yeah, it's fine.' He can't really tell. This state of sweet torment has rendered his taste-buds useless.

'Are you sure? Because you've barely touched your plate.'

'Yeah, I just...wasn't expecting dinner, so I already had something to eat. But it's great, honest.' He takes more effort in actually tasting the next bite. It's note quite Hunk's cooking, however it's pretty good. He has a bite of the garlic knot, and finds it just as pleasant. 'Wow! This is actually great.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, did you make this yourself?'

'Well, Mom helped me with the Lasagna, but I did the knots myself. It means a lot that you like it.' She puts her hand on his knee as she says this, making him jump.

'OK, that's it. What is going on?'

'What do you mean?'

'What do I..? I mean what is happening right now?'

'...We're having dinner?'

'Really? With mood lighting, and my favorite types of food. Home made food, not mention, and that dress that's making you even harder to resist than usual. If I didn't know any better, I would think this was a date.' He is so out of sorts, he doesn't even care that he may have slipped up about his feelings.

'...would that be so bad?' the question takes his breath away. So many kinds of responses rush to his tongue, but he swallows them all to say this instead.

'If this is some kind of prank or something, just tell me now.'

'Lance...'

'Because if you keep fooled for too long, I will start to think that this could last. I would kiss you until I had my fill, and then kiss you some more. I would spend the night pouring all the feelings I've been holding back onto you, and if you take it all back tomorrow, I will break. I know I've been patient up till now, but I'm only a man, I can only take so much, Katie.' He can't even bare to look at her, as he allows himself to be the most vulnerable he's ever been in her presence. He looks back at her when he feels her take a hold of his hand. 

'And what if this is real. What if I have been in love with you since you snuck past my defenses despite me trying to focus on finding my missing family.' His breath hitches at the revelation, but Pidge tightens her grip as she keeps going. 'What if I tried to bury my own feelings when I saw how serious you were about Allura, only to fail at completely ridding myself of them? What if I had been afraid of loving you again, just in case you found someone else after Allura? What if despite that, I couldn't stop comparing anybody I tried dating to you.' 

A delirious smile has started to form as she continued, and he rearranged their hands so that their fingers were entwined. 'I think,...I need to get that in Layman's terms.' he responds with their inside joke. 

She smiles as she some gets even closer to him. 'Then let me make it extremely simple. I love you Lance. And even though I'm still afraid of how this will turn out, I am tired of second guessing myself. If you really feel the way you do, I would like to give us a try.' 

Lance had never allowed himself to imagine this moment would ever come, but now that it has, he finds at himself at loss of what to do. He takes a breath and decides to follow his instincts. He forgoes words altogether, and pulls her into his lap, kissing her ravenously. She eagerly returns his kisses, and soon those kisses morph into something else entirely. The mood is only broken up when Pidge bursts into laughter at Lance being unable to find the zipper on her dress. Completely miffed, he picks her up carries her to her room, and before long her giggles are converted into moans. They are so lost in each other, the place could be on fire and they wouldn't even notice. And if Chip hadn't subtly extinguished the candles during their first bout, that very well might have been the case. Instead they remain in their blissful state well into the night, and in the morning Lance is overjoyed to find that it was not an elaborate daydream. Once Pidge wakes up she removes every doubt by the she pulls herself onto him.

Nobody seems to be surprised when they go back to the Garrison as a couple. In fact, Lance is surprised when the usually soft-spoken Tobor utters, 'Quiznacking finally!' It doesn't take long for the Cadets catch wind of the news, and it soon becomes a game among them on who can spot them in an intimate moment. Pidge tries to keep their PDA to a minimum, but Lance is insatiable. He can't seem to be in a room alone with her without wanting to touch her, and although it usually starts out innocent, it generally escalates rapidly. Fortunately, they've never gotten caught in a truly compromising position, but only just barely. They've been in more HR meetings since they've gotten together than they've been in their entire collective Careers. Yet, still Lance can't seem to keep his hands to himself. 

'Goddammit, Lance! We literally just got out of another meeting about professionalism. Are you seriously feeling me up right now?' She complains lightly, as Lance embraces her from behind. 

'Can you blame me?' He says as he peppers her neck with kisses. 'I've been deprived from this for much too long, I'm just making up for lost time.'

'Excuse me? But whose fault was it that we delayed getting together.'

'You?'

'Me? The way I remember it, I wasn't the one who decided to say nothing for three years after you realized how you felt.'

'No, but you were the one who wouldn't say anything back when we were teens.'

'That's because I wasn't teenage Lance's type.'

'Are you kidding me? You were totally my type.'

'What? okay back up.' She pushes him off her when she says this. 'Are you conflating your past and present feelings right now? Because I know what teenage Lance's type was, and it wasn't me.'

'Uh yeah, you may think you knew what teenage Lance's type was, but I actually was teenage Lance, so I think I know what I'm talking about.'

'You literally never flirted with me. And you flirted with anyone you found marginally attractive.'

'I only didn't flirt with you, because I originally thought you were a boy, and I thought if I started treating you differently just because I knew you were a girl, you would kick my ass. I always thought you were cute though, even when I thought you were a boy. Why do you think I wanted you to town with me all the time. Your androgynous good looks would have made you the perfect wingman.'

'What?' is all Pidge says in response, a blush overtaking her face to Lance's delight.

'And if I had met you pre-haircut, you wouldn't have been able to keep me away with an entire Galran fleet. I would have been all over you.'

'Sh-shut up!' She says as her neck starts becoming red on her neck and her ears.

He chuckles to himself as he takes her in his arms again.

'What's wrong, Katie? Is the image of 16 year old Lance chatting up 14 year old Pidge, too much for you to handle?'

'OK, you've made it weird.'

'What? No, that wasn't weird, that was endearing!' He protests.

'I don't know about you, but I don't want to think about our teenage-selves fumbling around at romance when I'm getting intimate with you. Besides, we messed around long enough. We should get back to work before HR reprimands us again.'

'Aww, just five more minutes. Please, Katie?' He pouts.

'If you keep calling me Katie, then the novelty will wear out sooner, and some day you won't be able to sweet-talk me into having your way.'

'But is it still working now?'

'...Come her, Commander.' She grabs him by the tie and pulls him into a kiss. They jump away from each other as the door to her lab opens. 

'You do know that you just left a meeting regarding this behavior less than 20 minutes ago, right?' Chips says in a long suffering tone.

'Sorry, we'll be good now.'

'Somehow I doubt that.' They can't help but giggle shamelessly at his comment.

'I guess I better head to the hanger. I'll see you tonight?'

'Unless something comes up at work.'

'Chip, you won't let that happen, right?'

'It's been eight months, why are you two still in the honey-moon phase?' The Android laments.

'I'll take that as a yes.' He steals on last kiss from Pidge before he finally heads out to the hangar. He can't really believe he's this happy. Three years ago he would have never imagined things would turn out like this. He had been certain that his feelings would remain one-sided indefinitely. And who knows, maybe three years from now they would be completely estranged. Either way, he was happy to immerse himself in this relationship for as long as it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....And the one time she was straightforward. Hope the conclusion was everything you wanted it to be.  
> Once again, Merry Plancemas, Fenix.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Plancemas, Fenix! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The continuation should come this weekend.


End file.
